


Void Termina Teaches Magic

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Kirby (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, Gen, Hero License Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Magic, Mineta Minoru Redemption, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: In the weeks before the Provisional Licensing Exam, Void Termina notices a latent energy inside all of his classmates and pulls Mineta to the side to find out what it really is.OrWhat happens when you give already superpowered teens Elemental magic, and when you give Mineta a redemption arc just because you want to write one.Rated T for Mineta.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Void Termina Teaches Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Void Termina replaces Sato in this AU because I almost never know what to do with Sato, I also forget he exists entirely.
> 
> This is also more of a proof of concept for an AU idea I had than anything, I'll write the first part of this, the entrance exam to Kamino, if this does well enough. I'll finish this little story on it's own regardless.
> 
> This is also me experimenting with an Elemental magic system I whipped up.

The students of UA's prestigious Class 1-A have faced many trials.

An entrance exam with killer robots.

An sadistic, tired hobo caterpillar cat man for a homeroom teacher that trains them into the ground for probably fun, if he even knows what that is.

All Might having them beat the tar out of each other on the second day of class.

Being attacked by the League of Villains and having their lives threatened for the first times in the first week of school.

Beating the tar out of each other on national TV for their sports festival.

Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki fought against the notorious serial killer Stain and somehow won.

Their final exams pit them against their teachers, experienced pro heroes that could easily break them in half.

The League of Villains attacked at their private training camp and successfully captured Bakugou.

All Might fighting All For One and leveling Kamino Ward in a way reminiscent of the way Okinawa was turned into a glass floor eleven years prior.

And now…

"Today you're going to be working on special moves." The official tired hobo man Aizawa-sensei says to the class, sounding like he needs more coffee than has ever existed, "Your provisional license exams are in two weeks. Normally we wait until your second year to have you take the exam, but due to the circumstances that follow you all, the board thought it was a good idea for you all to be licensed and ready for any emergencies that may arise."

"Only about a tenth of the people who take the exam, pass it." He continues on, sounding as bored as always, "The special moves you will develop here will give you that extra edge to help you join those ranks."

The class springs to action and splits off to their own sections of gym gamma with a clone of Ectoplasm to help guide them. Well, all but one of the students.

Void Termina floats in his spherical Soul form above the battlefield, sending blasts of plasma and fire towards random Ectoplasms to help practice his aim for multiple targets. Blast after blast of pale green plasma hit the spare clones that wander the room almost directly.

He drops the power that was keeping him a float in the air and lands with a bounce. That was always something he enjoyed, bouncing around aimlessly in his Soul form. But now is not the time for aimless bouncing, now is the time for training.

He pulls his body back into his human shape before closing his eyes. He can feel something familiar inside everyone, he wonders if he can use that as a form of radar. Sure enough, he can pick out various sizes and shapes of this strange essence, and his brows pinch in confusion. What could he be feeling? Why is it so familiar to the powers he calls on regularly?

His eyes shoot open. There is one possibility, but the odds are shaky at best. If it works however, Aizawa-sensei did say the goal of this training was to give them an advantage, and what an advantage they would have.

All he has to do now is find a test subject…

"Mineta!" Void calls out to the small, purple haired teen, "Could you come with me outside for a bit, I wanna try something and need a bit of space, bring the Ectoplasm that's with you too."

"I'll explain everything when we all get out there, I just noticed something that could be very, very interesting if I'm right." Void says, looking at the Ectoplasm that has been keeping an eye on him for the whole exercise so far.

☆◇☆

Just outside Ground Gamma, the four of them gather to test a theory that could change everything.

"Alright, so I noticed something recently." Void explains, "I've seen and felt it before, but never really noticed it until now. Everyone I've ever met has had this sort of… energy to them. Something only I have been able to see and it feels so familiar, it reminds me of my various powers."

Void looks Mineta dead in the eyes, craning his neck down uncomfortably far to be able to.

"Mineta, what does it feel like when you pop off one of your hair balls? I want you to take that feeling and grab it as hard as you can and move it to your chest, can you do that?"

"Uhh, sure?" Mineta says uncertainly, he knows what that feeling is that Void is talking about but he's not sure what that has to do with anything. He pops off a few balls, focusing entirely on that feeling, before trying to grab and move it. After about twenty balls, he finally succeeds in grabbing that feeling and starts trying to slowly force it into his chest.

Meanwhile, Void is staring right into him, watching how the energy sits naturally in his body, but when he pops off one of his balls, it rushes up to the location and causes the ball to regrow instantly. He watches as Mineta manages to finally grab that energy and it slowly moves into his chest.

The two Ectoplasms share a look of confusion before Void speaks up again.

"Wonderful job," Void grins easily, "Now I want you to move that energy into your right hand and try to draw it out. Just try to let it sit just above the palm of your hand."

Mineta nods and concentrates on the strange feeling in his chest. He slowly guides it into his hand, which both Ectoplasms note that it starts to glow faintly. Void's grin gets larger at the sight. The glow brightens and Mineta strains as he tries to bring that energy out, but soon enough, a ball just larger than a baseball floats above his palm easily. The Ectoplasm's eyes widen as Void starts shaking in excitement.

"One last thing for right now Mineta, you're doing great." Void smiles, trying to contain his excitement, "Picture a raging inferno in your mind, imagine the sounds, the smells, and warmth of a fire and concentrate that image on the ball of energy in your hand."

Mineta dazedly does exactly as he's told, and within one minute, the ball of energy in his hand becomes a bright orange and catches on fire. Void beams as he calls the dirt near them into the shape of Shigaraki behind himself.

"Mineta!" Void says, trying to conceal the excitement in his voice and failing miserably.

"Y-yeah?" Mineta says overwhelmed with emotions. There is a ball of fire in his hand and it doesn't hurt at all, it's just slightly warm.

"You just conjured up a fireball!" Void shakes at the wonderful revelations this brings, "Do you know what this means!?"

"N-no?" Mineta is trying to wrap his mind around the fireball in his hand.

"Mineta, you just proved that the energy I've been seeing inside everyone is Magic! And they can tap into that Magic!"

Mineta's and the two Ectoplasms' eyes widen impossibly wide. In just a few short minutes, based entirely on a hunch, they just proved the existence of Magic. One of the Ectoplasms slips back inside, but neither of the students notice.

"Shoot that fireball off towards the Dirtgaraki behind me, I want you to try pulling that magic energy out again!" Void absolutely beams as he floats out of the way of his effigy of the villain that has given his classmates so much trouble.

Mineta, filled with a new life, matches Void's enthusiasm as he throws that fireball directly into Dirtgaraki's head, knocking it clean off. Mineta focuses on the feeling of that energy in his hand and begins firing off fireball after fireball until the effigy is no more. With a wave of the hand, Void calls all the fire to himself and condenses it into a ball of plasma that he flicks off towards where the dirt statue once stood, scorching the earth like a bolt of lightning.

When the Ectoplasm clone returns with Aizawa, they watch as Mineta summons a sword of fire from nowhere and starts swinging it wildly at Void, who is blocking each swing with his own cutlass made of ice.

"-now try to focus it into a breath attack!" Void calls out, sounding like he's having the most fun he's had in lifetimes.

Mineta grins a mischievous grin as he does follow Void's advice, but instead switching things up for an element of surprise. Instead of breathing fire, Mineta breathes a cold stream of ice at Void, catching him off guard and freezing him from the chest down.

Aizawa's eyes blow wide open at Mineta using Elemental attacks, that wasn't in his quirk registry and he's certainly never done that before.

Void starts laughing in his excitement, beautiful, Wonderful! Magic is real and Mineta is taking to it like a duck to water! Not being used to using so much magical energy in one sitting before, Mineta is clearly getting drained, so, lighting his entire body ablaze, he breaks free of his icy prison with an excited smile.

"I think we should call that here for today, I can see you're getting tired, which makes sense, you've never used magic before. But for your first time, you did great Mineta!" Mineta preens under the praise, silently agreeing between his exhausted pants that he feels a bit more drained than he usually does after training, "That magical energy will replenish itself over time, you'll be back up to spec tomorrow definitely. I'll have to work on a list of ways to replenish it all faster, but that well of energy should deepen with the more experience you have with it."

"Everyone has that stuff?"

"Everyone I've met, even randoms on the street." Void explains, "There's higher levels of the stuff that's more draining, it's why your ice breath took so much out of you. Frost magic is level 2 stuff, while fire magic is only level 1. Above that, there's a few more levels of more and more complex and messy stuff. Follow the earth line for example, above earth is metal, above metal is matter, above matter is string, above string is cosmic. The psychic, fire, and water lines have one more level beyond that and they all build on that basic arcanum you initially summoned."

"Cosmic?"

"Mineta, you'd collapse immediately if you tried to make cosmic magic happen. That stuff is basically pocket dimensions, wish granting, and your general reality bending. It's leagues above anything you can pull off yet." Void chuckles good naturedly, "Gotta learn to walk before you can start bending the world to any whims of yours."

"I need you to make me a promise, Mineta." Void says, face falling slightly, looking more solemn and depressed than he's ever looked, "Promise me that no matter what, you will never mess with time magic. Because if you mess something up with that, you'll cause so much damage and may never be able return home. Despite the girls' discomfort with you, I can confidently say that aside from Bakugou, all of us would miss you, even if just a little."

Shock fills Mineta's face at the idea that his classmates would miss him. With how some of his classmates avoid him, he felt like if something bad happened to him, they wouldn't care. Why would they? To be told that the others care about him like that…

"R-really?" Mineta asks, starting to cry.

In lieu of an answer, Void gets on his knees and brings the short teen in for a hug.

"They don't hate You, Mineta," Void soothingly explains, "Your lecherous staring at the girls and general over the top and unashamed pervertedness puts a lot of people off but nobody in this class outright hates you. Yeah, you make a number of them uncomfortable and not all of them expressly like you, but it's nothing you can't change."

"You m-mean it?" Mineta's crying grows into full out sobbing at that.

"Yeah, so long as they want to change and be a better person, I believe anyone can change for the better." Void replies with a smile.

"H-how do I get better?"

"You start by asking for help." Aizawa finally speaks up, having watched their magic lesson and Mineta's ensuing breakdown intently, the two Ectoplasms standing behind him quietly. In all honesty, he felt Mineta needed the push of one of his classmates to get that issue dealt with. The stack of papers on his desk told him there was an issue, and he was having an impact on his classmates, but not a positive one. Him noticing his isolation from a chunk of his peers was something that needed to happen, and Void was able to handle the fall out easily.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." Void pulls Mineta off of him and stands back up, stretching with a cheeky grin, "Beginning to think you just wanted to watch us like a bad soap opera."

Aizawa deadpans at Void, who just chuckles in response.

"So, I'm guessing you want to learn magic, since the little purple guy just proved it's a real thing everyone can access on their own?" Void asks knowingly.

Aizawa simply nods, and Void's impossible smile comes right back.

"Then let's get right to it, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Mineta, while a fun character to kill in creative ways and also pretend doesn't exist, I feel has some interesting potential for some really well structured redemption arcs.
> 
> I want the magic scenes to be fun and the redemption arc to be heartfelt. These are 15 year olds that have their lives threatened regularly, they deserve to have some fun once in a while.


End file.
